


Boyfriend Material

by miss_fictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ereri, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith has always been the perfect boyfriend material for Levi, even though he was a jock and, as far as Levi knew, totally straight. Since they were already in senior year, this was his last opportunity to try something with the guy of his dreams… Only if a certain Eren Jaeger didn't get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Commandant Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an one-shot, but I got carried away and wrote too much... so I had to divide it in two parts. The next one I'll post in a few days :3  
> And, yeah, another High School AU because I'm addicted, help me.
> 
> Portuguese version -> http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/517047/Namorado_Ideal/capitulo/1/
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Being in high school is not a piece of cake, especially if you are an excluded, socially awkward and introvert punk like me. Yes, I’m a punk, if that makes things easier. At least I’m in senior year already, so soon all this shit will end and I’ll be in college – which I imagine that would be just another shit. But anyway, you can only handle one shit at time, unless you’re having a diarrhea.

I have only one friend, Hanji. Our friendship didn't really start as friendship, it was more like a creepy stalking thing – by her, of course. I don’t stalk anyone except for Erwin Smith, maybe, but later I’ll get back to him. Hanji came to my school in sophomore year, and since she saw me she thought I’d be an interesting research focus. She started following me around and making random questions such as “which eyeliner brand do you wear?” or “is your underwear black as well?”, and of course I didn't reply any of them, but she still had her way to find the answers on her own: by observing my every move. That’s how she found I’m gay and like checking Erwin’s ABS on the boy’s room, so I decided to befriend her to keep her from telling it to the whole school. It wasn’t a total bad idea in the end; she’s not that annoying when you get to know her. And, at least, I stopped being the loner punk at the back of the class.

Of course a duo like us, the nutty scientist and the punk, wouldn't be popular, and it was horrible for my love life. And my love life meant Erwin Smith, the only person in this entire school who’s boyfriend material. I know I shouldn't feel hot for a stupid jock like him, but he's just a perfect copy of Chris Evans and oh my god that man. The problem was that 1) Erwin Smith is totally straight and 2) Straight people don’t usually hook up and much less date gay people like me. So in the end I only accepted I’d never have him and neither anyone else. Maybe in college I’ll move on and find another boyfriend material to cry over.

Gosh, I really wanted a boyfriend.

At least I got to see Erwin’s body after P.E. and that was a nice vision to jerk off later. Besides, it also fed my wet dreams of him fucking me hard over the teacher’s table after class.

I’m such a loser.

Anyway, senior year. On the first day it looks exactly like all the previous ones, I was even sitting at my same spot in every class and with Hanji by my side all the time. So annoying. But Erwin was in most of my classes including P.E. again, which was awesome. Yay to more staring at him.

“Hey, Levi.” Hanji calls my attention, interrupting as I watched Erwin’s sweet lips as he spoke to some other jocks over lunch. “You’re drooling.”

“What?” I clean my mouth with the sleeve of my coat. “Oh.”

“It’s the first day and you’re already looking miserable for Commandant Handsome.” Oh, yeah, that’s how we called him. Not that Hanji agreed with me in any way, she found him too big.

“Shut up.” I glance around, trying not to blush, and grab my fork to continue eating.

“Are you ever going to do something about him?”

“Uh, no? I’m not suicidal.” I frown at her. “You know he’s straight as an arrow.”

“Straight as a broken arrow. I told you I saw him staring at your butt when I borrowed you my shorts that time…”

Oh, that incident. She always got back to it when she could. Basically I was wearing jeans and forgot to bring my running pants for P.E., so Hanji borrowed me her shorts since I couldn't risk failing P.E. due to missed classes. It was a complete embarrassment.

“He was probably staring because I was wearing a fucking girls’ shorts.” I grunt. “I told you already, I have minus thirty chances with him.”

“Believe me, as much as your ass looked adorable with my shorts, none of the guys shot a glance at you. Except for him.” She grins.

I didn't dare to believe her; it was just too good to be true. Besides, that occurred long ago, so even if he did take a glance at my ass he could have moved on already.

“Forget it, Hanji.” I murmur.

“It’s up to you. But my shorts will be there for you if you need some proof of what I said.” She blinks. “It’s the last year, so it’s your last chance to bang your Commandant. Think about it.”

“There’s nothing to think about, Hanji. We’re simply worlds apart; that’s all.”

“This behavior will get you nowhere.” She sighs, crossing her arms. “What if Erwin never approached you because you’re always so hostile?”

“I’m not hostile.” I gasp. What the fuck, Hanji.

She only shots me a glance, and I fidget a bit before continuing to eat. Okay, maybe I was in fact a little hostile. But Erwin’s like almost two heads taller than me; he wouldn't be frightened by a guy like me. Or would he?

Damn, why was I thinking about this? Erwin’s straight. That’s why nothing happened and nothing will ever happen between us.

After lunch, I realize I forgot my biology book at my locker and head there to get it. While I’m opening it, I notice a guy having a tough time with his jammed lock on the other side of the hallway.

“Shit.” He mumbled, trying to get it open.

I remember Hanji calling me hostile and ponder for a few seconds if I should go help him or not; after all, that happened to me my locker when I was in junior year. I wasn't the kind of person to help others, but I just knew he’d never be able to open that using that much violence.

Decided that maybe this was an opportunity to start making people see me differently, I shut my locker closer and walk slowly towards him.

“Hey.” I say, trying to get his attention.

And so I get. He turns to me quickly, still breathing a bit heavily, and his sparkling green eyes meet mine. Wow, he wasn’t bad at all.

“Hey.” He says, following to turn his glance back to the locker, blushing a bit.

“Uh, do you need help with that?” I ask, and he turns back to me with his eyes open widely.

“I-I—“ He stutters stupidly. “N-No, it’s okay…”

It was cute the way he was acting all flustered all of the sudden. Did he find me attractive as well or something?

“Don’t worry, I used that locker already. It has a little knack to get it open…”

He gives me space so I can show him how the lock works and I quickly get it open.

“Wow, thanks!” He smiles cutely. “Gosh, I’d never get it open without you.”

“No problem.” I move out of his way to his locker.

We stare at each other’s face for a few seconds, until the bell rings.

“I should get back to class.” I say, shrugging.

“Yeah, me too.” He passes a hand though his brown hair.

“So, uh, see you.”

“Yeah.”

See, Hanji? I’m not hostile; I help handsome boys having trouble opening their lockers.

Later I wonder if I should have asked his name, but he would have asked mine if he wanted. I didn't even ask his year. Shit, why was I even worrying about that? I had biggest troubles to worry about.

And one of these biggest troubles was Erwin Smith.

~*~ 

After an entire week of mourning over my nonexistent boyfriend and Erwin’s stunning blue eyes, I decide to go along with Hanji’s plan and borrow her shorts for P.E. again.

They looked even shorter than last time I wore them, and somehow ever tighter.  Did my ass grow or something? I walk into the gym with everyone else and no one seems to acknowledge me except for Hanji, giving me a thumb up on a corner.

“All right, brats, you’re going to practice passes today. Get in pairs and let’s get started.” The instructor says.

It wasn't any news that I’d pair with Hanji, so she gets a ball and we find a spot on the court to start with the exercise. Everything went smoothly at first, Hanji and I had this chemistry in P.E. and our passes went straight to each other hands. Except for a moment that Hanji purposely throws the ball all the way to the other side of the court. I eye her angrily, and she only grins.

“Oops.” She covers her mouth with her hand. “Go get it.”

“Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“Quick, Levi.”

Sighing, I walk to where the ball stopped near the bleachers, only to find out that Erwin was practicing with Mike on that side. Gulping and trying to seem natural, I walk to the ball, bend down to grab it, and turn around. I only catch a glimpse of Erwin’s eyes on me, but it was enough to make my heart stop. Oh my god, Hanji was right. He was staring at my butt.

I run back to Hanji and hand her the ball, almost freaking out.

“He looked to my butt.” I manage to whisper, trembling.

“I told you.” She taps me in the back. “Now you just need to take some action.”

“What should I do?” I grab her arm, shaking her. “I trust you; I’ll do anything you say.”

“Just wait, I have a plan.”

In any other situation trusting Hanji seemed life risking, but she had been right about Erwin since the beginning and I didn't believe her. So she deserved all my loyalty now.

~*~

“Bend down to grab something on the floor in his front at the boy’s room and unintentionally suck his dick.”

Wait, did I say I’d trust her and do anything she said?

“Hanji.” I shot her a death glare.

“No, but seriously, let something fall in his front and see what happens. If he offers to help you or anything.”

“That’s just stupid.”

“No, it’s not. Just make sure you’re alone at the moment, he might not hit on you with people around.”

Okay, that wasn't a horrible idea, after all. Maybe it could work. So, on the next day, I manage to arrive pretty early at school so the hallways were less crowded and walk to my locker to pretend to be organizing it until Erwin arrived. He always arrived earlier than everyone else because of some team thing, so chances I met him were high.

I stay stupidly waiting there, pilling all my books, until I finally spotted him coming in the hallway. He opens his locker, grabs a book and shuts it closed, walking slowly to class. It was my chance. I quickly grab as many books as I can hold and close my locker, walking towards him and pretending to be distracted with something.

It was perfect, we’d knock on each other, I’d let everything fall and we’d bend over to collect everything and we’d start chatting.

Only if someone didn't knock on me first and we both fell on the floor like rocks.

 “Sorry!” A familiar voice shouts, helping me to sit.

I hesitate before opening my eyes, fearing the embarrassment I just passed and how everyone there was probably staring and laughing right now. But all I see when I finally open them is Erwin passing by us and smiling softly to me.

“Are you okay? Did you knock your head?”

I turn to the side and see those sparkling green eyes again. Oh, that boy.

“Thank you.” I say without thinking, still too dazed by Erwin’s smile to me. At least this humiliation made him notice my face this time, so now he liked my face and my butt.

“What?” His eyes widen in surprise. “Oh gosh, you really knocked your head. Should I call someone?”

“Oh, no.” I shake my head negatively. “I didn't mean that.”

“I’m sorry.” He asks, genuinely worried, and his expression looked like a puppy’s. “I shouldn't be so distracted, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I sigh, grabbing my books thrown all around the floor.

“Let me help you.”

He grabs some of the books for me and helps me up.

“Want me to help you taking them to your class?” He asks, still worried.

“Oh no, I’m just gonna put them back in my locker.” I shrug. “You should go to your class, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” He hesitantly hands me my books.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Like the last time I saw him, we keep staring at each other’s faces for a while until something happened or someone said anything.

“Well, I better—“

“I’m Eren.” He quickly cuts me, making me pause with my mouth half open.

“Oh.” I nod. “I’m Levi.”

“Levi.” He smiles, and I sense he’s pretty nervous. “That’s a cool name.”

“Thanks.” I bite my lower lip. “Okay, I guess I should—“

“You’re a senior, right?” He cuts me again, almost trembling.

“Yeah.” I gulp dryly, suddenly nervous as well. “And you?”

“I’m a freshman.” He giggles shyly, blushing. Gosh, he was weird. And fucking young. He was like, 15? Fuck these brats taller and manlier than me.

“Cool.” I say, fidgeting the books in my hand. “I should get going, and you too.”

“Yeah, we should.” He clears his throat, suddenly trying to look serious. “We’ll see each other around.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

He waves shyly to me and walks to the stairways. I stand there in the middle of the hallway for a few seconds, processing what just happened, until I finally move back to my locker.

~*~ 

For some reason Eren’s green eyes don’t leave my head, and the worst was that they were kind of making it hard for me to focus on Erwin’s ABS while jerking off. Damn that stupid tween acting all shy towards me.

But I manage to get my focus back when I follow Hanji’s plan again. She goes to my house before class to help me dress up, since she tells me that my style wasn't being much attractive.

“What’s wrong with band t-shirts and denim pants?” I cross my arm, watching as she makes a mess in my closet trying to find an outfit.

“You need more colors, wearing all black outfits only makes you look like a crow.” She finds a red checked button-up shirt I wore a time or two and hands me. “This is cool.”

“You’ll dress me like a hipster.” I sigh.

“Which are the skinniest pants you have?” She searches through my shelf.

“You really are going to dress me like a hipster.”

“You’ll just look cool. Come on, show me.”

I grab my ripped dark blue jeans and she almost shrieks in excitement with its size. I like wearing them, just not to school. My ass gets too evident on it.

I head to the bathroom to dress up, and I have to admit the combination didn't look bad at all. The shirt was just my size, and combined with the skinny pants made me look hot. Hanji, of course, loves it, and suggest that my boots would completely match with the look.

And so I go to school. I was a bit embarrassed to be dressing different than usual, but somehow it was nice having people acknowledging me for a change. Some girls looked; some boys frowned at me… I felt cool.

Eren stared at me by the lockers, and when my eyes met his he only waved shyly before running away. Gosh, he was cute.

But he wasn't the one I was trying to impress.

At lunch, Hanji and I sit on a table and we scan the place to check Erwin’s position. He was at the jocks table, like always, and there was no way I’d get his attention while he was there.

“Okay, so you need to be bold when you have the opportunity with him.” She instructs, and I nod.

“What should I do?”

“Check the surroundings, make sure it’s safe and blink or bite your lip... Do something sexy, you know.”

“I’m not biting my lip to him.” I frown.

“Just listen to me, it’ll work.”

“What if he finds it gross and decides to punch me?”

“He won’t, trust me.”

I notice Erwin’s standing up to leave the cafeteria, apparently alone, and follow him with my eyes.

“Go after him!” Hanji pushes me.

“W-What?!”

“Go, Levi!”

I stand up awkwardly and walk behind Erwin. He stops to talk with some girls, so I hide myself behind a wall until he continues walking and disappears inside a toilet. Okay, this was it. When he came out, I’d pretend I’m going in and we’d bump on each other. It seemed like a good plan.

I keep hidden behind a corner until he came out, and so I walk towards him naturally… and we don’t bump on each other, because he avoids me. Shit. But when I turn around, I see him gazing straight to my ass, and he notices I noticed and clears his throat.

And so I blink, turn around and enter the toilet. And almost scream behind the closed door.

~*~

“You got him completely.” Hanji tells me during P.E..

“Gosh, I can’t believe it.” I was giggling since the previous day. Erwin noticed me, even too well. This was too good to be true.

“He doesn't stop glancing at you.” She notes, watching him running around the court. “Like seriously.”

“I know, I noticed too.” I sigh. “Thanks Hanji, I’d never have done it without you.”

“It was all due to your pretty ass, silly. But it’s not over yet, now you need to make a move.”

“How?”

“Go talk to him.”

I wasn't a social person and Hanji knew that. But if I really wanted Erwin Smith to go out with me I needed to change myself if necessary.

So I decide an bold approach at the boy’s room after P.E.. Erwin always took his time on the shower, so I take mine as well while paying attention to the right moment he left his stall. Once I listen that he turned off his shower, I turn off mine; put a towel around my waist and leave, stumbling on him by the lockers.

“Oh.” He looks to me, and my eyes instantly fall over his naked chest. “Hey.”

“Hey.” I mumble, quickly lifting my gaze. Shit, I sounded shier than I intended to.

He looks around, so I look around as well. Most of the boys had already left, and the ones left were on another corridor.

“Are you trying to get my attention?” He suddenly asks, and I get so surprised that step backwards.

“Huh?” I try to sound natural, but all I sounded was desperate.

“Come on, I’m not stupid.” He grins, walking towards me. Shit, this wasn’t on my plans. “You always stared at my ABS, now you’re always getting yourself in my way…”

“Oh.” What should I say? I just got busted. I lower my head and look to my feet. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” He asks, so I lift my head in surprise.

“Huh?” I was going to have a stroke in any minute.

“It’s nice knowing I don’t attract only girls.” His grin grows even wider.

Suddenly someone yells his name from the other corridor, and he quickly backs away from me.

“I’m going!” He shouts back.

I remain frozen on the same spot, until he turns to me again.

“You should always wear tight pants.” He whispers softly. Damn I was going to have an erection right there. “You live two blocks from here, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” I nod, almost trembling.

“I saw you walking home with that freaky girl one day. Anyway, give me your number, I’ll call you tonight.”

Oh my god. With my mind completely blank I open my locker and hand him my phone, allowing him to exchange our numbers. When he gives it back to me, he passes his hand on mine, blinking.

“I know you’re going to keep this between us, right?” He asks, and I nod. “Good. See you.”

~*~ 

I even feel nervous to tell it to Hanji, like he’d found out I told her and it would destroy everything. But I tell her anyway, and all she does is hugging me happily.

“I told you, I told you!” She shouts in my ear. “You go, boy!”

“It worked.” I push away from her, gasping. “I have a date with Erwin Smith!”

“Yeah, right? Wear tight pants.”

“Absolutely.” I nod. Gosh, I was hyperventilating.

“And you believed he was totally straight. Tsk.” She chuckles. “I knew the way he stared at your butt that first time wasn't innocent.”

It was super sudden, but I was completely dazed. Gosh, I could have hit on him earlier, maybe we’d be going out already… but no biggie, better late than never.

That night I take a shower, get clean clothes and stay ready for whenever Erwin called me. I almost fall asleep while waiting, until my phone suddenly starts buzzing after midnight and I grab it quickly.

It wasn't a call, but a text.

  _“Get ready, I’ll pass by your house in 10 minutes.”_

I was a bit down he didn't actually call me, but maybe he just didn't have the opportunity to do so, like, with people around or anything. So I grab my stuff and open my window, easily escaping through it.

I wait on the corner of the street, since standing in front of my house could be dangerous. And some minutes later I see a car stopping next to me.

“Get in.” Erwin speaks from inside.

I look to both sides of the street before getting in, and do so very hesitantly. He quickly drives away then, not saying a word. This was almost creepy, but I was too happy to admit.

“Where are we going?” I decide to ask.

“Don’t worry; it’s just somewhere we can be more, you know, relaxed.” He turns quickly to smile to me.

I try to keep my mind from getting desperate until he drives to an empty parking lot in a deserted road. He calmly parks his car near to a wall and removes his seatbelt, turning to me.

“So, Levi…” He says, eyeing me up and down. “You’re been my classmate since sophomore year, right?”

“Actually since junior year.” I correct him, biting my lip.

“Right… you’re so discreet I barely noticed you.” He smiles. Oh god, I was going to pass out. “So… are you…”

He doesn't finish his sentence, expecting me to understand what he meant.

“Gay?” I complete, and he nods. “Oh, well, I guess so.”

“Cool.” He keeps nodding. “And you’re out?”

“Uh… No. Just some close friends know about it.” I say, and by closer friends I meant Hanji.

“Cool.” He tilts his head to the side, staring at my lips. “Look, I just need to make sure you won’t tell anything that happens here to anyone.” 

“S-Sure.” I almost jump happily. Gosh, just take me in your arms already. “You can trust me.”

“Great.”

We stare at each other for a few seconds. I was almost having a stroke in anxiety, so I can’t hold much longer and jump on his side, kissing him. And he kisses me back, bringing me to his lap, and I easily fit between the wheel and him.

It’s wild. He grabs my butt, I bite his lower lip, he marks my neck… I could say we dry hump all the way. Yeah, I dry humped Erwin Smith, oh my god. This was real life, not my dreams. And it felt way better in action.

Later, I cuddle in his strong chest, feeling wonderful and wanting to stay there forever. But he says it’s too late and takes me home. I didn't want to leave him, but I don’t argue with that.

I fall in my bed later that night and feel like I was in heaven.

~*~ 

Hanji and I keep giggling like children by my locker on the next day when I tell her what happened. I wasn't able to sleep for a second, still too dazed by everything, so my eyes had dark circles around them. At least my eyeliner hid it.

I see Erwin on class and he only eyes me, not saying hi or waving or anything else. I should have figured he’d be that way; he wouldn't want his friends to find it weird that he suddenly started greeting the punk boy. Of course I feel a little hurt, but it was okay.

Classes pass blankly for me; I couldn't bring myself to pay attention on anything. During lunch break I felt so sleepy that I eat lunch quickly and go find a place to take a nap. I head outside, sit on a table and lower my head over it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Someone asks me, so I lift my face.

It was Eren. He was carrying a notebook and a pencil case and looked worried, with his green eyes open widely to me.

“Yeah, I am.” I stretch my arms up. “Just feeling tired.”

“Oh, okay.” He smiles softly.

I thought he’d leave by then, but he just stays there beside my table, fidgeting nervously.

“What’s up?” I decide to ask for a change, since he seemed to be always the one worrying over me.

“D-Do you mind if I sit here? I-I don’t want to interrupt your nap, I j-just need to finish this homework and—“

“It’s ok.” I shrug. “You can sit here.”

Smiling widely, Eren sits on the seat by my side, opening his notebook.

“You can continue sleeping, I won’t bother you.” He says, blushing.

“I’m not that sleepy anymore; I’ll just watch you.”

“Uh, ok.” He fidgets nervously.

He had some math problems to finish from a quite easy subject. The first one he does quickly and gets the answer right, but the second one he keeps committing the same mistake every time he tries.

“Eren.” I call his attention, so he turns to me. “A minus times a minus equals a plus, that’s why you’re getting it wrong.”

He turns back to his notebook, eyeing his calculations, and starts chuckling.

“Damn I’m so dumb.” He grabs an eraser. “I wasn't seeing my mistake.”

“You must be tired as well.” I chuckle with him. “I often commit these mistakes when my head has too much in it.”

“Nah, I’m just dumb.” He shrugs, facing me. “And you, are you a nerd or something?”

“No actually.” I sigh. “I’m just average. But I’m quite good on math.”

“Really? You’re the first I hear saying that.” He smiles. “You could help me, then.”

“Sure.”

“Wow, seriously? Thanks!” He looks very happy. “I didn't really believe you’d accept it.”

“Yeah, well, it would actually help me reviewing some stuff, so it’s a win/win.”

I help Eren finishing his homework, then we chit-chat about anything until the bell rang. I guess my humor was really good. We walk side by side back to the school, and after we bid goodbyes, Eren subtly calls my name again.

“Would you give me your number?” He asks, and I turn around, lifting an eyebrow. “So I could text you when I have a doubt, or something.”

Okay, this was a little suspicious, but I couldn't simply say no to him.

“Sure.” I shrug.

I hand him my phone, he exchanges our numbers and he gives it back to me, smiling widely.

“Okay. Don’t worry, I won’t annoy you all the time.” He bites his lower lip, blushing.

“Okay.” I avoid his eyes. Gosh, he looked so cute smiling like that.

“Okay. See ya later, then.”

“See ya.”

We finally part ways and I watch as he turns to the stairways, going up. He was really nice and handsome, but I had Erwin Smith now. I shouldn't get distracted.

~*~

Erwin doesn't look for me, doesn't talk to me and barely acknowledges my existence at school. Except for, maybe, checking out my butt on P.E. when I borrow Hanji’s shorts again. I send him a text and he doesn't reply, and since I had pride, I don’t try sending another one. He was the one who should look for me now.

I don’t even need to say I felt hurt, but I needed to be patient.

And so I get a text from Eren, asking if I like Lord of the Rings. He was taking a break from reading the third book and decides to text me, and so we chat for a bit. He liked the same stuff as I, and it was nice talking to him about it.

The next day on school I take with me the book The Hobbit to lend him. He meets me at the hallway and greets me with a wide smile.

“Thanks a lot!” His cheeks turn red in excitement. “I promise I’ll take good care of it.”

“I hope so; I really take care of my stuff.” I cross my arms, pretending to be serious.

“Don’t worry.” He bites his lower lip.

We keep staring at each other’s face for some seconds, until a girl appears calling Eren.

“Oh—I’m going, Mikasa!” He shouts back to her and turns to me. “I gotta go.”

“Okay. Keep me updated about the book.”

“I surely will.”

He walks away and I remain there, until I decide to finally move to my locker. Once I open it, I find a piece of folded paper inside.

 _“Hey, nice ass.”_ It was everything written on the paper. It wasn't like Erwin to write something like that, but when I turn to the side, I see him watching me from the end of the hallway. He only blinks and turns away.

“Hey, Levi!” Hanji surprises me from behind. “What is that?”

“Uh…” I look around to see if Erwin was nearby, and since he had left already, I show it to her.

“Wow.” She grins. “He’s being bold.”

“Do you think he’s going to ask me out again?”

“Well, it’s about time, right? It’s been over a week since the dry humping event.”

“Shh!” I frown. “Don’t say it out loud!”

The possibility of being asked out again floats in my head all the time, and during class Erwin sends me a text asking me to stay longer in the shower after P.E. today, and even though I was a bit hesitant for that, I decide to reply that I would.

After I hear no one else inside the boy’s room, I hear a knock on my stall’s door and turn off my shower. I grab my towel, cover myself and open it carefully, already imagining it was Erwin.

“Hey.” He was wet, right off the shower just like me.

“Hey.” I reply, holding the door.

“Will you let me come in?”

“H-Here?” I stutter. “I barely fit alone in here—“

“Come on…” He pushes me inside, locking the door afterwards.

I rest my back against the wall to be as farther as I can from Erwin and stare up at his face, wondering what he had in mind.

“So, I enjoyed last time, didn't you?” He passes a hand through my wet hair, removing some locks from blocking my eyes.

“It was great.” I breathe in.

“Want a second round?”

“Anytime you want.” I smile. Probably my smile was a little creepy, since I didn't look that friendly, but oh well. I was in love.

“Great. I’ll text you again tonight.”

“I’ll wait.”

He bends forwards and kisses me. Of course I was hungry for that, so I tiptoe and force it to turn into a French kiss. Sadly he interrupts.

“Hold your fire for later.” He whispers.

“Okay.” I bite my lip.

He opens the door to leave, and after looking to each side, he turns back to me.

“Can you wait five minutes before leaving? To, uh, disguise we were together and all.”

“Sure.” I nod.

Being inside the shower stall for whole five minutes was nothing compared to the fact I’d make out with Erwin again tonight, so I happily turn my shower again to kill some time.

~*~ 

It happens like the last time: Erwin catches me on the corner of the street, he drives to that empty parking lot and we make out hungrily inside the car. This was awesome. I mean, I was moaning high, and he found that hot and made me moan even more.

Since we met earlier this time, around eleven Erwin says we should head back. I still wanted more from his kisses, but he doesn't allow me to delay us and we go back.

What gets me a little annoyed is when he drops me near the supermarket close to my house saying he needed to be discreet. Like, what the hell? Who’d see him taking me home, after all? But he doesn't leave me space to speak anything and leaves in a hurry.

One of the few stores open there was a video store, so I get in only to check if there was any new movie. I stroll through the aisles without any title getting my attention, until I find myself at the romantic section and I spot a gay-themed movie I heard about a while ago. I grab the box to read the synopsis, until I jump when someone calls me.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.”

“It’s—It’s okay.” I quickly place the movie back in the shelf.

I turn to face Eren and he only smiles shyly.

“What are you doing here so late?” I ask, still a bit surprised. Damn karma making me meet him like this.

“Oh…” He chuckles softly. “My sister is with her girlfriend at home, and I was kind of third wheeling since our parents aren't there... So I decided to go out for a walk.”

“Hm.” I nod. “It must be boring.”

“Yeah. They’re cool, though. I just wanted to leave them alone for some minutes.”

So Eren’s sister is lesbian and he was completely cool with that. Nice.

“Do you live nearby?” He asks.

“Yeah, just a few blocks away.” I reply, putting my hands in my pockets.

“Cool, I only live a block from here.” 

“Cool.”

We fidget at our spots for a few seconds, not saying anything.

“That movie—“ He starts, and I eye him nervously. “I, uh, watched it. It’s cute, but the book is better.”

I turn to the box again, not quite believing it. Did he really watch Geography Club? And read the book?

“You’re, uh… into that kind of movie?” I ask, not knowing what to ask for real.

“Yeah.” He blushes.

It was probably because of his sister, right? I mean, she must be interested in this kind of stuff, so she shows him and he’s okay with that. It didn't mean he was gay as well. Right? Right.

“Oh. Well, you could borrow me the book, then.” I shrug, trying to seem cool.

“S-Sure, anytime.” He looks so happy it hurts. Gosh, he’s the perfect mix of cute and handsome. “I-I’ll bring it to school tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I bite my lower lip. Damn. “I guess I should go.”

“Uh, okay.” He smiles softly. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

I storm out of the video store and practically run home.

Gosh, he’s totally boyfriend material.

~*~

The next day at school, I almost greet Erwin when I see him, but I manage to stop myself before I do anything stupid. He notices me and smiles softly, at least.

While I’m at my locker, Eren appears by my side.

“Here.” He hands me the book. “I—I hope you like it as well.”

“Thanks.” I say, slightly embarrassed. “I’ll start reading as soon as I can.”

“Great. Let me know what you think later.”

“Sure.”

The bell rings, so we bid shy goodbyes and he walks away. And so Hanji appears.

“What’s with Eren?” She asks, curious as always.

“Oh, nothing. He just borrowed me a book.”

“Which one?”

I show her the cover, hoping she didn't know what it was about, but the grin she makes doesn't hide that she knows it.

“Is he gay?”

“I don’t know. His sister is, though, so I guess she shows him these things.”

“It’s still weird. But why did he lend it to you?”

“Oh, I met him yesterday at the video store after meeting you-know-who and we chatted a bit.”

“Hm… and how was the thing with Commandant Handsome?”

“Just the same as last time.”

“Dry humping in the car? Or did you do something more interesting this time?”

“Hanji!”

“Okay okay, I won’t ask.”

Of course I don’t tell her that I realized Eren is totally boyfriend material. I had Erwin now, so I had to focus on him.

And, talking about him, he sends me a text during class asking me to meet him after classes at the sports storeroom. The location didn’t really appeal to me, since it was only a dirty room full of balls, but I go anyway.

The door was unlocked when I arrive, so I get in as much as discreetly as I can.

“There you are.” Erwin greets me, putting a box down. “You can lock the door.”

I do so and walk to him, watching as he piles some tatami mats in a corner.

“I’m trying to make this place look more comfortable.” He finishes and turns to walk to me.

“How did you get the keys?” I frown, feeling a little awkward.

“It’s just one of the advantages of being the captain of the basketball team. I have a copy of the key, so I can practice with the team whenever I want.”

“Hm.” I nod.

“And…” He puts his hands around my waist, bringing me closer. “I can use this room for other stuff as well.”

Kissing him while standing never was comfortable. He’s just too much taller than me, so he has to bend down a lot and I have to tiptoe the most I can. Damn these huge jocks.

“Come here.” He notices how uncomfortable we are and pulls me to the pile of mats.

I sit above all of them, being at a better height, and so we kiss again. Erwin finds his way between my legs, so I press them around him. This position was just amazing. But then, he starts lifting my t-shirt, and I stop his hand before he does.

“Are you sure here’s safe?”

“Of course.” He continues kissing my neck, still trying to get my shirt off. “No one comes here after classes; not on a Thursday, at least.”

I guess I could trust him, since he was the team captain and should know these things. I allow him to take off my shirt and take his off as well. Oh, his sweet ABS… I wanted to lick every curve of it. And he likes it, since he doesn't stop me.

“Your tongue is something else, Levi…” He whispers, passing his fingers under the line of my pants. “I wonder how it’d feel somewhere else.”

Was he suggesting what I thought he was? I lift my head to face him, lifting an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, Erwin?” I whisper, provocative.

He catches my mouth in a breathtaking kiss then, holding the back of my neck firmly. I provoke him even more with my tongue, playing it with his one and licking his lip.

“Okay, you got to use that miraculous thing somewhere else.” He interrupts the kiss, gasping. “Let’s change places.”

“You’re so eager, Erwin…”

“It’s your fault.”

Even though I was playing along and provoking him, I wasn't so sure I was ready to do what I was going to do. But once Erwin sits over the mats and opens his zipper I see I reached a dead end. He shows me his huge dick asking for attention and I almost have a stroke. Gosh, how would I fit that in my mouth? I mean, I expected a guy as big as Erwin to have a big cock, but in real life it looked almost unreal.

“It’s all yours.” He says.

Okay, then, guess I had to do it. I bend down, grab his huge package and start licking it. I don’t even have to mention that I thought it was kind of gross, but anyway.

“Yes, Levi, like that…” He closes his eyes, and so I continue licking.

After a while I try putting it in my mouth, but it was simply impossible to fit even half of it. Erwin wasn't pleased with that, though, so he starts pulling my head and I almost choke. I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't in the current position.

The worst part, though, was when he came at the back of my throat. Uh, that taste. It was horrible and I wanted to puke. But there wasn't anywhere around for me to spit it, so I take a deep breath and swallow everything.

“You’re so good at that.” He says later, still recovering.

“And it was my first time.” I stand up, cleaning my mouth. “Don’t pull at the back of my head, I almost choked.”

“Sorry.” He grins.

He closes his zipper and stands up as well. I thought I, at least, deserved some attention as well, given what I just did, but he grabs his shirt and puts it on like it was all finished for the day.

“Hey.” I call his attention. “What about me?”

“What about you?” He asks, confused.

“Come on, I sucked your dick…” I cross my arms.

“Oh, right.” He chuckles, like finally understanding what I meant.

He lifts me over the mats again and he starts kissing my neck. I was going to ask him if he didn't want to kiss me after I did that, since he seemed to be avoiding my mouth, but I’m unable to when he starts opening my zipper. I put my arms around his neck, arching my body, and feel as he grabs my cock and starts giving it some strokes.

“You’re so small.” He whispers in my ear, and I would be offended if I wasn't so horny.

“I’m a 160cm skinny guy, give me a break.” I sigh. “Just do your thing.”

And he does. He continues stroking me until I came. Of course I wanted something on the same level of what I did to him, but at least he did something. He was about to leave like that if I hadn't said anything…

“Feels good?” He breaks away from me as soon as I come in his hand.

“Yeah.” I breathe heavily, holding his arm. “Hug me for a bit.”

“We've been here for too long, we should go.”

He gets rid of my grip and finds a piece of cloth to clean his hand on.

“Come on, dress up.” He eyes me, frowning.

I gulp dryly and grab my shirt, feeling hurt. It may sound silly, but I wanted him to hold me after doing that.

Since the two of us leaving together would be weird, he tells me to leave first. I look to each side of the hallway before stepping out, closing the door behind me. He didn't even kiss me goodbye, that jerk. Annoyed, I walk down the hallway to leave the school, until I meet Eren leaving the office.

“Levi!” He smiles widely upon seeing me. “What are you doing here so late?”

“I, uh—“ I stutter. “I was studying at the library.”

“And you said you’re not a nerd.” He chuckles sweetly.

“What about you, what are you doing here so late?”

“I was talking with the coach. I’m going to join the basketball team.”

Oh. Eren joining the same team as Erwin. Nice.

“Cool. I didn't know you were into sports…”

“I just like basketball, I play since middle school.”

“Hm…” I nod, interested. I should have notices how his arms look kind of strong for someone who doesn't do any sports. I wonder if he’s got an ABS as well. “That’s cool.”

“I’ll invite you to watch my first game.”

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

We stare at each other’s face for some seconds.

“Okay, I should go.” I break the silence, feeling awkward.

“I’d walk you home, but I need to wait my sister…”

“Don’t worry.” I bite my lower lip.

We bid goodbyes and I walk quickly to leave the school. He’d walk me home, who’d ever do that? Gosh, I had no doubts anymore that he was gay, and not only that: he was gay and had a crush on me. Ugh, god, what a bad timing. If it wasn't for Erwin, I’d surely go out with him.

Damn my life. 

~*~

My life for the following weeks can be summed into hooking up with Erwin at the sports storeroom and trying to keep a safe distance from Eren the Prince Charming. I didn't want to feed his hopes, so I try to avoid being alone with him – and for that I use Hanji, asking her to be around me whenever I wasn't with Erwin.

Eren’s first basketball game happens and I watch it, since I’d watch it for Erwin anyway. But oh gosh, Eren was a good player. And he was so hot running behind that ball… He and Erwin side by side could explode the world with that much gorgeousness. He was getting along with the other jocks, but I never see him hanging with them other times. It was cute he didn't abandon his friends even though he was surely getting attention for being in the team.

He’s so nice it hurts sometimes.

But, oh well, I had Erwin. And the storeroom. And licking his cock while he only gave me a handjob. The next time I give him a blowjob I confirm he’s indeed never going to kiss me after it, and it kinds of pisses me off. That was mean with me, but anyway, I didn't have much to do. The things I had to handle just to be with him were driving me nuts.

Some days later, I go met Erwin at the storeroom like usual after classes, and he was there already, getting some boxes out of the way. I lock the door and wait for him.

“Hey, Levi.” He finally comes greet me with a peck on the lips. “Listen, why don’t we do something more intense today, huh?”

“Huh?” I stare at his blue eyes.

“We’re being repetitive, right? I’m kind of tired of that already."

“Okay.” I shrug. “What do you have in mind?”

And then he bends down to kiss me, grabbing my waist and moving me to the pile of mats in the corner. I sit over it and we continue kissing, almost grinding out bodies against each other already.

“Did you take a shower?” He asks suddenly.

“Yeah.” I nod.

“Are you constipated or something like that?”

“Erwin, what the hell?”

“Let’s do it.” He blurts. “I want to do it with you, now.”

I get speechless. Erwin was asking to have sex with me. He wanted my small and untouched hole.

I mean, I know I used to dream my first time would be with my first boyfriend and it would be all special, but giving the circumstances, I guess I could adapt it to this reality. Erwin wasn't my boyfriend, but maybe he could become one day. I just needed to make him like me enough to fight against the rest of the world for me.

But, well, I still didn't want to do it in a dirty storeroom.

“Why don’t we go to a hotel tonight?” I suggest. “It’d be more comfortable than this.”

“Oh, come on. What’s wrong here?” He smiles, bending to kiss my neck. “This is our secret room.”

“I just wanted it to be a little more special. It’s my first time, after all.”

“Don’t act like a girl, you don’t match with that.”

I was about to ask him why he thought I was acting like a girl when he captures my lips in his. I couldn't argue against his tongue, so I let myself go with that.

He takes off my shirt and pushes me to lie on the mats, already pulling down my pants. Gosh, he was anxious.

“Erwin…” I call him, watching as he lowers his pants and grabs a condom to cover his huge cock.

“Yeah?” He glances at me, biting his lower lip.

“Do you like me?” I can’t help asking. I just wanted to make sure of that.

“What did I say about acting like a girl?” He grabs my legs and holds them up.

“I just wanted to know that.” I mumble, uneasy and embarrassed with my current position.

“Of course I like you.” He grins. “Now be quiet and relax.”

But I don’t relax, I was nervous and anxious. I feel him pressing his fingers against my entrance and almost start crying in pain.

“You got to turn me on, you know.” I say as a matter-of-fact.

“Right.” He sighs. “What should I do, then?”

“Just touch me, you barely touched me.”

Literally rolling his eyes like I was asking too much, he grabs my cock and starts caressing it. I close my eyes and try to make my body relax, even though I was still uneasy.

As soon as I feel myself heating on, Erwin tries opening me up again, while still caressing me with his other hand. It doesn't hurt much this time, even though it was a little uncomfortable.

“I guess you need more lube.” He grabs the bottle and dirties his fingers more. “Are you okay down there?”

“I guess so.” I mumble, frowning.

After he opens me up enough, he grabs his cock and tries inserting the tip in me. I shrink in pain.

“Relax, relax…” He whispers, pausing for a moment.

“Gosh, it hurts like hell.” I gasp.

“That’s because you’re not relaxing.”

Easy saying, Erwin. But I inhale in and out, count to ten and allow him to try again. I can’t help starting to cry. It didn't hurt as the first time, but the sensation was just… surreal.

“Come on, don’t cry.” He says, pushing in slowly.

I can’t find my voice to say anything, so I only let my tears flow. And after some seconds he’s completely inside me.

“It wasn't that bad, huh?” He pauses, allowing my body to adjust to him.

“Hell, this is weird.” I mumble. I had a huge dick up in my ass, and as much as I’m gay and expected it to happen someday, it still felt weird.

“You’ll like the next part.” He smiles.

And so he starts moving, carefully at first. It felt like he was tearing me apart and it hurt a little, but nothing unbearable.

“Tell me when I find your sweet spot.” He says, and I try to focus on enjoying that somehow.

When he finds it, I tell him to keep banging on it and oh my god, it felt like the best thing in the world. Seriously. I even start moaning, something I didn't imagine I’d do giving the circumstances, and he starts caressing my cock again. Gosh, it was so good I don’t last much longer, and he comes a few seconds after me.

“Great.” He says, breathing heavily.

“Yeah.” I nod weakly. “Great.”

We take a few moments to recover and he helps me to sit up, kissing me. I put my arms around him and try to cuddle in his chest, but it doesn't take a minute until he says we should leave and we start dressing. I wish we could cuddle longer after it.

“We need to do this again.” Is the next thing his says, closing up his zipper.

“Yeah.” I nod. “But somewhere else, please.”

“Come on, here’s good enough.” He smiles.

“No, it’s not. I wish we could do it in a bed next time.”

“You know I can’t risk being caught with you, much less taking you to a hotel.” He deadpans. “How would I explain that?”

“We could go to another town.” I shrug. “You own a car, it’s easy. And we could even go on a proper date.”

He starts chuckling with that, and I frown. “What?”

“Nothing.” He waves his hand in the air, trying to dismiss it. “It just won’t work, Levi, so forget it.”

Controlling a pout from appearing in my lips, I zip up my pants and put on my boots.

 “But you would take me out if you could, right?” I ask, and Erwin simply pauses. I look up to him and find him with an uncomfortable expression, still not saying anything. “You wouldn't?”

And he doesn't say anything again. Gasping in surprise, I grab my shirt from the mat.

“Levi—“ He finally says something as I put on my shirt. “Listen to me; it’s not what you think.”

“Then clear it to me.” I say, annoyed. “From what I understood, you wouldn't go out with me even in a parallel universe that you’re out of the closet.”

“Levi, there’s no such parallel universe. I’m not gay.”

Of course I don’t control laughing at that.

“Sure, Erwin. You just fucked me in the ass, but no homo.”

“I like both, Levi.” He says, and I stop laughing. “And that’s why I would never take you out; I’m never going to date a guy. Seriously, I mean.”

“Not even if you like him?” My voice had a hint of hurt already, and I couldn't fake it.

“I still like girls better, and it’s a girl I’m going to date and introduce to my family and friends. I don’t need to come out, and I’m not going to.”

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. I wanted to cry. He’s such a douchebag.

“You lied to me.” I manage to say, tears wanting to escape my eyes. “You said you like me…”

“Of course I like you, Levi.” He tries to soothe, caressing my arm. “I do like you. But not that way.”

“Okay, I got it.” I nod, biting my lower lip. “You like me as much as you like your sex toys, right?”

“Levi…”

I push him away, stand up and head to the door.

“Come on, don’t be mad at me.” He says. “I thought you’d understand—“

“No, I understand, Erwin. It’s just that I’m angry with myself.” I force a chuckle, already crying. “I was stupid enough to believe that one day you’d date me for real. I can’t believe I just had my first time with you.”

“Don’t say that, you liked it. It was good, wasn't it?”

“I wanted it to be special and with someone that really likes me, not like this.” I shrug. “But it’s okay, nevermind.”

I unlock the door and storm away, feeling like shit.


	2. The Prince Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and final part - super big as the first one lol
> 
> Have a nice reading, hope you enjoy :3

I get back home, lock myself in my room and cry my ass off in the bed. I felt so used and stupid I just wanted to go back on time and never had started this thing with Erwin Smith.

And like a call from heavens, I get a text from Eren.

 _“Hey, where are you in your reading now?”_ He asks on it, and I smile. Gosh, his book. I always forget about it.

 _“A little after the middle.”_ I type back. _“I’m reading super slowly, sorry.”_

_“Don’t worry, take your time. :3”_

Oh, don’t you start sending flirty cute icons to me again, prince charming. At my current state I wouldn’t be able to resist.

 _“What are you doing?”_ I ask.

_“Nothing much, just enjoying my insomnia by playing video-game.”_

_“Do you want to go out for a walk?”_

Okay, it was the middle of the night, but Eren still accepts my weird suggestion – probably because he has a crush on me, of course. So we meet in front of the video store, that was closed by then.

“Hey.” He walks to me wearing a red shirt over his gray Green Day tee. Gosh he was provoking me.

“Hey.” I try not to stare too much.

“So, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. We could walk to the park and sit in front of the closed entrance with the homeless people.”

“Sounds good.” He chuckles.

We don’t walk there, obviously; we simply walk around the blocks aimlessly while chatting about the book, and about some other books, and some movies as well.

“Have you read Boy Meets Boy?” He asks.

“Yeah! That’s like the cutest book ever.” I nod.

“I was so afraid Paul and Noah wouldn't end up together.”

“Me too. When Kyle got in the way my heart wanted to explode.” We chuckle together.

This felt good, just walking around in his company and talking about anything at all. I can say I loved the sound of his laugh already. It made me smile as well.

“So, have you got a story like that in your life?”

“Huh?” He turns to me, wincing. “I—I…”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. You know about me as well, right?”

Eren breathes out, nervous, and so I decide to stop walking for a moment. We were in front of a closed book store across the park.

“No, I don’t.” He chuckles, looking to his feet. “I’m too shy about these things.”

“Me too.” I say, and he lifts his face to meet mine. “I mean—I’m too shy about these things as well.”

He bites his lower lip, nodding, and I guess he understood what I meant. And so we stare at each other’s face with a tension growing between us.

“Sorry.” He glances to the side, blushing. Gosh, he was nervous, and it was just so adorable.

“It’s okay.” I lift my hand and grab his, feeling how he was sweating.

And so we kiss. Eren tasted like mints and I just love mints. I put my hands around his neck and we kiss slowly at first by just touching out lips together, since it was pretty obvious it was his first kiss. When I try to slip in my tongue, though, he jumps back, stunned.

“I’m sorry.” He promptly says, widely opening his green eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Calm down, it’s ok.” I chuckle.

But he was so embarrassed that he storms away running. And I’m left there with my mouth half agape, not sure if I found that reaction cute or just exaggerate.

Well, I force myself to believe it was cute and decide to walk to his house so at least we could talk about this. I had no idea where his room was, so I have to peek in every window around the house to make sure. And soon I find his room, seeing his body lying hopeless on the bed.

I knock on the window a few times and he jumps out of bed when he sees me.

“Hey.” I greet, as soon as he opens the window.

“Hey.” He replies, breathing heavily.

“Can I come in?”

“S-Sure.”He stutters. “H-Hold on, I’ll grab a stool for you.”

He puts it outside for me and helps me to go into his room. Later, he locks his door and walks back to me.

“I’m sorry.” He asks again.

“Calm down, I’m not mad.” I chuckle. “I was just surprised when you ran away.”

“I know, I’m an embarrassment.” He passes a hand through his hair. “I’m really sorry.”

“Relax, okay?” I roll my eyes.

He breathes in and out and I wait until his expression softens a bit.

“Are you okay?”

“I really like you.” He blurts firmly. “Like, a lot, since the first time I saw you.”

I am speechless for a few seconds with that confession. Eren was acting so shy all the time that I never believed he’d confess like this, in my face. It makes me whole body warm.

“I guess I like you too.” I say, because it’s true.

I walk up to him, put my arms around his neck, tiptoe and we kiss again. He carefully embraces me, grabbing at my waist, and I feel like we just fit perfectly on each other. He was around 10cm taller and his body was just slightly bigger than mine, making it hella easier for me.

This time he doesn’t run away when I slip in my tongue, he simply tries to do the same and we follow a slow rhythm. It was good. I could say kissing him felt better than kissing Erwin, and not because I was angry at him.

We move to the bed afterwards, he sits on the edge and I sit on his lap. We keep kissing and touching, until I notice something hard touching my butt. Oh Eren, you naughty boy.

“S-Sorry.” He says, blushing even harder than earlier. “I-I should—“

“Hey, it’s ok.” I continue kissing his face, making him calm down. “Let’s continue.”

I move my ass against his crotch making him have to contain a moan, and it was just so hot I felt myself getting hard as well.

“Eren…” I whisper against his neck. “Do you have condoms?”

“Uh, no.” He mumbles, uneasy. “I never bought condoms.”

“Me neither.” I sigh. “Well, I guess we’ll have to do something else.”

We continue making out until we take off our shirts. Oh yeah, he had an ABS, not as hard as Erwin’s but he had. And it matched him.

Eren starts losing his shyness and touching me more bluntly, what was just amazing. He was good.

“E-Eren…” I moan, after he bites my neck. “I’m almost on my limit.”

“Me too.” He whispers. “You’re so hot, Levi…”

Then, I lower my hand to his zipper and open it slowly; touching the fabric of his underwear and making him shiver. I kiss him softly before slipping my hand in, grabbing his cock. I’m glad I did so, he’d have moaned loud if his mouth wasn't busy.

He doesn't last a minute, I just move my hands up and down a few times and he comes on it, breathing like someone who just ran a marathon. Gosh, he’s so cute.

I wait until he recovers and he surprises me by pulling me for a kiss and turning me around to lie on the bed. Did I just wake his wild side or something?

“Levi…” He whispers in my ear, biting the lobe and making me melt.

“Gosh, Eren, I can’t—“ I was really way over my limit, especially after seeing his face while he came.

He lowers his hand to my pants and unzips it quickly, lowering my underwear and exposing my cock. Since he was new to this thing, he just does the same I did to him, moving his hand up and down.

And soon I come in his hand, and he kisses me softly while I recover. We cuddle, still kissing, and with our feet entwined.

“I like you a lot.” He repeats, looking in my eyes.

“I like you a lot too.”

Unfortunately I have to leave some time later, but Eren insists he’s going to walk me home and so he does. We kiss near my house, whisper good-nights to each other and wait anxiously until we saw each other at school on the next day.

~*~ 

I went to hell and to heaven all in one day. I wake up to school with a good morning text from Eren and I reply it quickly, saying I couldn't wait to see him today.

We meet by my locker before class; he surprises me by poking my sides softly.

“Hey.” He smiles sweetly.

“Oh, it’s you.” I chuckle. “Hey.”

He bends forward to kiss me and I stop him, looking around.

“We’re at school, Eren.” I say, worried.

“So what? There’s a couple making out in every corner, I guess it wouldn't be a problem to peck you on the lips.”

And so I smile, because this is what I wanted; someone who wouldn't be afraid of showing the world he’s going out with me. We actually kiss softly, ignoring some guys calling us faggots nearby.

“Oh, woa, hey.” Hanji’s voice interrupts our kiss, so we break apart. “This is new.”

“Hey Hanji.” I turn to grab my books in my locker like nothing happened.

“So, you and Eren baby are a thing now?” She asks, eyeing between us.

“Yeah.” Eren answers for me, smiling.

The bell rings soon later, so Eren only kisses me again before going to his class. I could get used to that.

“Now explain me everything.” Hanji crosses her arms, frowning. “Since when?”

“Yesterday at night?” I say, shutting my locker close and pulling her to walk with me.

“Okay…” She rolls her eyes. “And what about Commandant Handsome?”

“He’s past now.” I state.

“Did you have an argument?”

“Kind of. He just showed me he’s an asshole yesterday.”

“Yesterday…” She nods. “So you simply jumped from Erwin to Eren?”

“I didn't jump from one to the other…” I grunt, and she eyes me. “Maybe I did, but not like that. I like Eren, okay? And Erwin did something that really hurt me, so there’s no way we’d be ever the same.”

“I hope so, because Eren is a sweet toothy. It wouldn't be nice if you broke his heart just because you’re angry with Erwin…”

“It’s not temporary, Erwin and I are over. So I just gave Eren his chance.”

I was being honest, even though Hanji didn't believe me. I didn't want anything else with Erwin, now that I knew he’d never date me and much less fall for me. Eren was different, he wasn't afraid of anything. I wanted someone like that.

We start spending lunch together and his friends get to know me. Some people frown when they see us walking hand in hand on the hallways, but we didn't give a fuck to that.

Well, some days later, I meet Eren after the team’s practice and Erwin sees us together. He only makes an ugly face and turns away, ignoring us completely. But later that night I get a text from him.

_“Did you really leave me for that kid? He didn't even reach puberty yet.”_

_“Oh, you can be sure that he did.”_ I text back.

_“Well, it’s your choice. I doubt he turns you on the way I did.”_

I don’t even bother to reply and put my phone aside. Erwin was a jerk and wanted to bug me when I was finally happy. Why did I waste that much time liking him?

~*~ 

It becomes a routine that I’d wait Eren in his basketball practice so we’d go back together, and one day he just says that I should watch it instead of doing homework at the library. Being exposed like that to the jocks wasn't something I was searching for, but since Eren smiles like a puppy when he asks me, I can’t deny.

I sit discreetly by the bleachers and watch their practice. Eren was getting even better, even stealing Erwin’s ball sometimes – Erwin was the best in the team, as everyone said.

After it ends, Eren comes all sweaty to greet me, so I tell him to go take a shower quick since it was kind of gross. Before he could, though, Erwin stops by our side.

“You’re doing well, Eren.” He tells him, but his eyes were on me.

“Thanks, captain!” Eren says, excited. “I’ll work hard for our next game.”

“I’m sure you will.” He continues looking to me. “So, you’re dating or something?”

Eren starts blushing and I frown deeply. What the hell, Erwin?

“Kind of.” Eren giggles, passing a hand through his hair. “Right, Levi?”

“Yeah.” I cross my arms. “You should go take your shower, Eren.”

“Right.” He nods.

“Hey, you two shouldn't try anything weird there… I guess Levi should wait for you outside.” Erwin says, smirking. Oh god.

“Don’t worry, Erwin; Eren doesn't have the same ideas as some people…” I grab Eren’s arm, pulling him with me. “Let’s go.”

I only stop pulling Eren when we’re both by the boy’s room.

“I didn't know you were friends with Erwin…” Eren pouts, curious. “I mean, he’s your classmate, but you two don’t seem quite alike.”

“I’m not friends with him.” I sigh. “Go on, take your shower.”

“Okay.” Eren bends forward and pecks me on the lips. “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as he disappears into the boy’s room, I sit on a bench nearby and grab my phone. Erwin appears some minutes later and I ignore him, but he doesn't ignore me as well.

“It’s being fun going out with a tween? I have a feeling their conversations are kind of annoying.”

“Fifteen years old is not a tween anymore, for your information. And it’s funny because we have very interesting conversations, very different from some people our age, who barely want to speak and only want to get physical.” I avert my gaze from my phone, forcing a smile.

“Oh, so you’re not into physical anymore?”

“I found out a relationship can have other stuff besides that.”

“I know you’ll miss some real action in a while.”

“And you can go to hell.”

Eren appears from inside the boy’s room then, with his hair all messed up.

“Hey, I’m back.” He eyes Erwin, confused.

“Well, I’ll take my shower now. See the new couple later!” Erwin leaves, and I sigh in relief.

“Were you two talking?” Eren turns to me, still confused. “You said you weren't friends…”

“It’s a long story.” I catch my bag and walk to Eren, fixing his hair. “You need to comb your hair.”

“I just didn't want to leave you waiting here, so I did everything quickly.”

“Silly.” I make it look more presentable and hug him.

“Do you wanna go to my place? We can watch a movie or something.”

“Sure.”

Going to Eren’s house was already a natural thing. His parents thought I was only a friend, so we could stay locked in his room for the entire day without being bothered. We made out and cuddled afterwards, it was just amazing.

We really do watch a movie this day, cuddling in his bed. But it was so annoying that I decide we should make out instead of finishing it. Eren turns the volume up – as we usually did to smother our sounds – I get on his lap and we start kissing. Until his mom started knocking on the door. I jump to the side, fixing myself, and he stands up to answer it.

“Yeah, mom?” He opens the door.

“Oh, Levi’s here.” She waves to me, and I wave back. “I just came to tell you that we are going to order dinner tonight. Is Levi going to stay? Mikasa invited Annie already; I guess she’s going to sleep over.”

“I—“ Eren turns to me and I shrug. He always invited me to have dinner there but I was too embarrassed to accept, but maybe with his sister’s girlfriend along it wouldn't be that awkward.

“Sure.” I say.

“Yeah, he’s staying as well, then.” Eren turns back to his mom.

“Okay! I’ll call you when it arrives.”

Eren closes the door and walks back to the bed, pulling me closer already.

“Why don’t you sleep over as well?” He murmurs in my ear.

“Well, it’s not a bad idea.” I bite my lip. “But we have to behave…”

“My sister always has sex with her girlfriend when she sleeps over and no one ever heard a thing.” He shrugs, blushing afterwards. “I mean—I’m not saying we do need to have sex, I’m just giving an example.”

Gosh, he’s adorable.

“Okay, I’ll tell my parents I’m sleeping over.” I grin.

“Great.” He smiles as well.

Dinner is actually not awkward at all. Eren’s parents are very nice and fun, making me see the reason he’s such a charming prince. They interact with us a lot, asking about school, and Mikasa and Eren tell them everything. Well, almost everything. But I believe such nice parents wouldn't have any problem with their relationships.

I wish I had parents like that, mine only acknowledge my existence to give me lectures or ground me.

After it, we go back to Eren’s room and he lends me some clothes to sleep. We watch a movie until we feel sleepy, then we turn off the lights and cuddle in his small bed.

Well, we were really sleepy, but we wouldn't simply fall asleep like that. We keep facing each other in the dark for a while, until I move forward and kiss him. We continue kissing, until he rolls me to the side and gets on top of me, pressing me against the mattress. Oh, this felt good.

We hide under the duvet to smother our sounds at least a bit and it gets so dark we barely see a thing, making we chuckle every time we tried to kiss and aimed on the wrong spot. Eren takes off his shirt, I take off mine, we continue making out until we get hard and reach the decisive moment.

“Is this—“ Eren asks, whispering. “Your first time as well?”

I couldn't lie, so I shake my head negatively. Eren tenses up a bit, feeling nervous, so I stroke his cheek with my thumb to calm him down.

“You don’t need to be nervous about it… My first time wasn't even nice.” I tell him.

“This makes me more nervous… I want this to be nice.” He mumbles. “And I have no idea what to do.”

“I can guide you. Just do what I say.”

He bites his lower lip, still nervous, and I pull him for a kiss. I knew he bought the necessary stuff already and kept them in his nightstand, so I tell him to grab everything. We get naked and I help him putting on the condom – a hard task in the dark like that.

“Are you sure you want to bottom?” He asks before grabbing the lube. “I’m afraid I might hurt you, being so inexperienced…”

“Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me.” After being fucked by Erwin’s huge cock I could handle anything.

He dirties his fingers with lube and starts inserting them on me, one by one. I wasn't nervous, so it doesn't hurt much. I guess seeing how Eren was trembling made me compensate by being extra calm. Once he inserts the third I tell him it’s enough and he gets his cock ready, dirtying it with even more lube that’s necessary. His worry that he’d hurt me is adorable.

We kiss while he penetrates me slowly, giving me enough time to adjust, and it felt amazing. I only feel slightly uncomfortable a few times, but nothing compared to the last time. When he finishes penetrating me, he starts moving slowly, and gosh, I was in heaven. He finds my spot very quickly and starts hammering on it while kissing and touching me. The contact felt amazing; I wanted to be as close to him as I could. I press my legs around his waist and close my eyes as he starts moving stronger, and probably the bed was moving a bit by then but we were too horny to care.

He comes shortly before me, so I have to wait a bit until he continues moving. But once I come, we hug and kiss so sweetly that I didn't want the moment to end.

“My heart can’t even measure how much I like you.” He whispers, still inside me.

I pull him for another kiss, wanting to cry.

“You’re perfect, Eren.” I whisper.

Unfortunately he comes out of me after a while and I miss his warmth, but it’s compensated when he hugs me tightly. We find a comfortable position and fall asleep.

~*~

I guess there’s no better feeling than waking up beside someone after an incredible night. Especially when that someone is a person you like a lot and you know they like you a lot back. We have a hard time finding strength to stand up to go to school, since Eren’s bed felt so warm and our naked bodies touching felt so good. But we manage to when his sister knocks on the door, saying we’d be late.

At school, though, I notice Eren is acting a little weird. He insists on walking me to my classroom, and there, I see that he eyes Erwin angrily from the distance.

“Eren…” I call his attention, and he turns back to me. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” He shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

We kiss softly and he leaves, but still gazing behind as he left. I found that weird, but had no idea what it could be. I mean, we spent the night together, and on the day before he wasn't acting like this. Well, he did get confused after seeing that I was talking to Erwin, but I didn't believe it was the reason for this.

The next day is a Friday, and Eren says his parents are going to visit his grandparents and the house would be all for Mikasa and him. He invites me to sleep over there again, since the girls would buy some drinks and we could play games, so I tell my parents and we head there after class.

Vodka mixed with soda is the most dangerous thing in the world. You start drinking and don’t even notice the alcohol, until you realize your head is spinning. We all get pretty drunk at the living room while playing monopoly, and in the middle of the match we simply stop playing and start talking.

“Levi, you’re so small and skinny.” Mikasa eyes me, looking even drunker than me. “I don’t see many guys your size. I bet you’re mistaken for a girl all the time.”

“It happens sometimes, but not all the time.” I chuckle.

“But you’d surely look good as a girl.” Annie adds.

“What’s with the sudden interest with Levi looking like a girl?” Eren frowns.

“I guess he’s the rare kind of guy that could attract a lesbian.” Mikasa says, still eyeing me.

“Back off!” Eren throws his arms around me, while I laugh. “Annie, do something!”

“I’m not stealing your babe, dickhead.” Mikasa rolls her eyes. “I have Annie already… I’m just thinking out loud.”

“I guess I wouldn't be much different as a girl, to be honest.” I imagine. “Maybe Mikasa would look better as a boy. She’s tall and strong…”

“I know, right?” She shows the muscle in her arm, proud. “But I guess Annie prefers me as a girl.”

“Yeah, please.” Annie frowns.

“Why don’t we all cross-dress?” Mikasa suddenly suggests.

“No!” Eren almost yells.

“Don’t you wanna see your babe as a girl?” Annie teases. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I wonder if Eren would be a cute girl.” Mikasa eyes him.

“I guess he’d be an angry one. He’s always looking angry.” Annie adds.

“No, I’m not!” Eren frowns. “Tell them, Levi…”

“He’s actually pretty adorable with me.” I say, looking to him.

“That’s new. He’s always looking about to go berserk.” Mikasa shrugs. “Okay, let’s go upstairs to try some clothes on.”

“You still got your wigs, right?” Annie stands up.

I stand up as well, and Eren holds my arm.

“No no no!” He yells. “You’re not agreeing with this, are you?”

“I’m drunk and it’ll be fun.” I chuckle. “Come on.”

Eren goes upstairs with us, even against his will. We head to Mikasa’s room, search her wardrobe for clothes and they chose the ones that would look better on me. They find some makeup and start using all these products on my face like I’m a doll or something. I wish I was less drunk to remember what their names were; maybe some would be useful to hide some occasional pimple or black circle… I only know how to use eyeliner. Well, later I put on a long blonde wig she has and walk to the bathroom to see how I looked. I almost don’t recognize myself.

“Wow, I feel gorgeous.” I stumble back to her room.

“Try these boots, they match your dress.” Annie suggests.

I've never put high heels, so I’m barely able to stand up on them. And so I walk to Eren, already asleep on her bed.

“Hey, it’s your turn; I want to see you as a girl.” I wake him up.

“Uh, Levi?” He stares at me, surprised. “You’re… different.”

“I look hot, don’t I?” I shake my fake hair. “I feel fabulous.”

“Come on Eren, try my brown wig.” Mikasa throws it at us. “Levi, I found my fake eyelashes for you.”

“Yeah!” I stand up, staggering towards her. “Help me put them.”

So, yeah, we make a complete mess. We manage to convince Eren to dress a cute outfit Annie suggests and everything looks tight on him, even though Mikasa was almost the same size as him. And later the girls go to Eren’s room to dress up as boys, and I help them binding their chests and all.

We take a bunch of pictures together, and I felt I looked so good in my selfies that I decide to upload them on facebook. Eren was on some as well, and I upload them even though he told me not to.

Somehow I wake up on the next day at Eren’s bed still dressed as a girl. Eren was sleeping next to me half dressed, which made me believe he took off his clothes in the middle of the night.

“Wake up…” I nudge him, feeling a headache coming.

He rolls a bit before opening his eyes, gasping in surprise when he sees me.

“Yeah, I’m still a girl.” I say.

“I like you better as a boy.” He pouts, sitting up to kiss me.

“You do?” I smile.

“Yeah. Take this off.”

And so I do, and we start making out. Until Mikasa suddenly appears by the door.

“Uh, gross.” She says, and we both stop what we were doing.

“Mikasa!” Eren yells, angry. “You have to knock!”

“The door is open.” She shrugs. “What you two want for breakfast?”

“Anything is fine.” I say.

“No alcohol, please.” Eren sighs.

“Okay.” She rolls her eyes. “I’ll heat something on the microwave.”

I decide to dress my normal clothes and have to ask for Annie’s help to remove all the eye shadow and the fake eyelashes they put on me. Later we have breakfast together, talking about anything at all, and I decide to head back home.

Once I’m in my own room back home, I check Facebook and realize I changed even my profile picture to one dressed as a girl. I didn't look bad on it, but I wasn't sure I wanted that picture to be so evident… Hanji commented on it saying I should have invited her for the cross-dressing party, and I notice Erwin liked all the selfies I posted. What the hell?

I change my picture back to my previous one and my phone starts buzzing. It was a text from Eren, saying he missed me already. While I was typing a reply, I get another text, from Erwin.

_“Did you change your photo on Facebook because of my last text?”_

What text? I check my inbox and all there were texts from Eren.

_“I didn't get any text from you, what are you talking about?”_

_“Yesterday around midnight I sent you one after you posted those pics.”_

_“Well, I didn't get it. What was it?”_

_“Nothing much. I just said you looked good and that I’d date you if you were a girl.”_

It instantly reminds me of Eren that morning saying he preferred me as a boy. Shit. Before I typed a reply to Erwin, I get another text from him.

_“I guess you should take better care of your phone, your jealous boyfriend may be erasing your texts.”_

_“Did you send any other?”_

_“Yeah, I sent you one a couple of days ago. You didn't reply, so I imagined you only ignored.”_

That’s why Eren was acting weird that day after I slept in his house. Shit shit.

_“You’re the one who should stop sending me texts.”_

_“Don’t you want to know what I sent you that time?”_

_“What was it?”_

_“I miss you.”_

~*~ 

I had no idea what to do now. I was angrier than anything else with Erwin for sending that thing, like it would change our current situation. What he was thinking? He misses me, hah. He only misses my anal cavity.

On Monday I head to school feeling very uncomfortable. Luckily I meet Hanji by the lockers, so I quickly tell her everything that was going on.

“You should talk to Eren.” She says. “He might be thinking that Erwin still has a chance with you, and that’s why he erased those texts.”

“Yeah, but…” I sigh. “I found out he did that by talking to Erwin. Eren will think I still have something with him…”

“If you explain everything he won’t.”

Then, Hanji sees Eren arriving and nudges me on the side.

“Do it now.” She says, walking away.

Eren walks straight towards me, and we greet each other with a kiss.

“Are you okay?” He notices my uncomfortable expression.

“Eren, please, be honest.” I ask, and he tenses. “You read the texts Erwin sent me, right?”

He blinks a few times, caught, and bites his lower lip.

“Why didn't you tell me that you had something with him?” He asks, and I find myself speechless for a few seconds.

“It was a secret, no one knew. Besides, it’s not like it matters anymore—“

“How come it doesn't matter anymore? He texted you saying that he misses you!” His tone grows, and noticing it, he looks around to check if anyone heard him. “Geez, Levi, I thought you trusted me.”

“Of course I trust you!”

“Then tell me what’s going on!”

I wasn't going to have my first argument with Eren in the middle of the hallway, so I tell him we’d talk over lunch today. And so we do, I tell him everything that happened between Erwin and me and guarantee that there was nothing going on between us anymore.

Eren looks pissed. Not with me, but with Erwin, which was troublesome as well. But I ask him to forget and he says he would.

Things seem back to normal for the rest of the day. After P.E. on the next day, though, I decide to take my time on the shower and leave when I notice most of the guys had left. The boy’s room seems empty when I walk to my locker, so I grab my clothes and start dressing up. After I finish putting on my shirt, my heart almost stops when I find Erwin standing by my side.

“Geez, what do you want?” I grumble, turning my attention back to the locker and trying to ignore him.

“It’s everything okay with the jealous boyfriend?” He asks, crossing his arms.

“Why do you care?” I cackle a laugh.

“Well, I did something that could cause an argument…” He rests his back against the lockers. “I saw you two having an argument on the hallway yesterday.”

“Look, everything is perfect between Eren and I, so please step back and stop sending me those texts.” I snap, facing him.

“I’m glad you are alright.” He glances to the floor, looking slightly hurt.

“Then please leave me alone now.”

Nodding, Erwin turns around and start slowly walking away.

“Just one thing I wanted to add,” He stops near the door. “I didn't lie about missing you.”

Hearing those words from his lips do shake me a little, but I take a deep breath and try sounding the most nonchalant I can.

“You miss my anus, asshole. Leave me alone.”

And so Erwin leaves the boy’s room, without looking back. I feel kind of uncomfortable, but decide to ignore the feeling and finish dressing up.

~*~

When I think everything was finally over, though, something pretty weird happens. Erwin greets me in public on the next day, like, in front of his friends, and ignores completely how they all find it the weirdest thing in the world. I try not to worry about that and continue with my routine, until, by the end of the classes, he decides to stop me by my locker.

“What the hell are you doing?” I whisper to him, looking around. The hallway was pretty empty by then, so this was probably the reason he decided to play being blunt.

“Talking to you, can’t I?” He says normally, shrugging.

“No, you can’t.” I whisper again. “I don’t know what you’re trying to prove, but stop.”

“I’m not trying to prove anything. I just want to tell you something.”

“Then say it, quick.”

He fidgets for some seconds, looking around.

“I can’t be the only one who misses our moments together.” He whispers, looking straight into my eyes. “We had great chemistry.”

“Erwin, stop with this shit.” I shut my locker closed.

“Come on, don’t lie. I know you do, don’t you?”

He lifts his hand to my waist, caressing the skin appearing underneath my shirt, and I slap it away before someone noticed.

“Just stop!”

“See, you shivered with my touch.” He steps closer. “You miss it as well, don’t you?”

I was ready to slap his hand away if he tried to touch me again, but before I could, Eren appears by my side and pushes Erwin away.

“Stay away from Levi.”  He fumes so angrily I could barely recognize him.

“Oh, the jealous boyfriend is here.” Erwin chuckles. “Maybe I could give you some tips about things I know Levi likes, right, Levi?”

I can’t even say anything before Eren steps forward and punches him in the cheek. Oh god, they were fighting. I jump in Eren’s front and keep him still, while Erwin cleans the blood in his lip, laughing.

“You got a good right.” Erwin mumbles, looking around.

“If you try anything funny again I can show it to you one more time.” Eren sneers from behind me.

“Erwin, please, let’s just stop this here.” I say. “You definitely don’t want this attention.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I shouldn't want anything to do with the school’s faggots.”

And that was it. Eren passes by me and grabs Erwin’s shirt, throwing him against the lockers. Shit, Eren wouldn't stand a chance if Erwin decided to fight back.

“Eren, stop.” I try to get him off Erwin. “Let’s just leave.”

“Say that again, you closeted.” Eren demands.

“Oh, did I make the kid angry?” Erwin chuckles.

“Eren!” I hold his arm. “Let him go, just ignore him. Please.”

I keep pulling him with me until he finally let go from Erwin.

“You’re right, fighting a guy like this it’s not worth it.”

When I was about to sigh in relief that I was able to finish the fight, Erwin steps forward and punches Eren right in the face as well. Eren falls to the floor with the impact and I promptly knee to check if he was alright.

“Why did you do this?” I look up to Erwin.

“I couldn't just let him slip like this.” Erwin fixes his shirt. “Now, excuse me.”

Erwin finally walks away, so I turn my attention to Eren. His lip was bleeding.

“Damn.” I clean the blood dripping with my finger. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He nods weakly. “But are you okay?”

Even with his cheek swelling Eren was worried about me, so I pull him in a hug.

“Dumbass. You wouldn't stand a chance against him.”

“I couldn't just sit and watch as he was annoying you.”

I had no words against that, so I just hug him even tighter.  Eren was simply perfect.

~*~

I guess the end wasn't close yet. That night, while I was already sleeping, my phone starts buzzing with a text from Erwin.

_“Please meet me tonight, I need to talk to you.”_

_“GO SCREW YOURSELF.”_ I type, angry.

_“I know you don’t want to see me even painted, but I need some sort of closure.”_

_“Closure? Don’t make me laugh.”_

_“I really do miss you, whether you believe it or not. Please, let’s talk. I promise this will be the last time.”_

I was pretty decided that I wouldn't go, but he insists so much that I end accepting. I don’t even change clothes, just put a coat over my pajamas, and head to wait him by the corner of the street. Soon his car approaches, so I get in.

“Don’t drive.” I demand right before he drove off. “I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“Okay.” He turns the engine off.

“What do you want to say?” I say, serious.

“Look, I’m sorry for punching your boyfriend. Eren is a nice guy and I’d never do that in another situation.”

“Okay.” I chuckle. “But you still did.”

“I couldn't just let him walk away like that.”

“Oh, I know, you just need to always win.” I cross my arms. “Anyway, it’s only that?”

“No.” He clears his throat, pausing.

“Then spill the beans, I don’t have the entire night. I shouldn't even be here.”

“Just shut up for a second, ok?” He says, and I roll my eyes. “I know I’m in no position to say anything, since I told you I’d never go out with you. But are you really over the things we had?”

“We didn't have anything, Erwin.” I deadpan.

“We had, I know we did.”

“We had your car, and later the storeroom. We never got to know each other; we never talked or opened our hearts. Do you really think I’d miss that?”

“Okay, you’re right. Eren’s probably giving you everything you want, not only sex.”

We stay in silence for a few seconds.

“I just miss how you came undone in my arms. I don’t know, I always saw you around and thought you were so unapproachable, but suddenly you were there, giving yourself to me.”

I don’t say anything and only bite my lower lip with that. I wouldn't fall for Erwin’s regretful speech.

“Gosh, after I noticed you were trying to get my attention, I decided to follow my instincts and went to you. And then we were in my car, kissing and touching, and I realized how much I've wanted that.”

“Erwin, what are you trying to say?” I sigh. “You know this wouldn't change anything, you wouldn't take me out. You’d never date me seriously.”

“Yeah, I know. I guess I’m just trying to let you know how much you meant to me. I don’t want you to keep thinking I didn't care about you.”

“But you didn't care.” I roll my eyes again. “Erwin, cut it off.”

“When you posted that picture dressed as a girl, I thought ‘oh my god, this is the person I want in my life’.”

“Well, I’m not a girl. I don’t care if you got horny upon seeing me cross-dressing, this still doesn't change anything.”

“You’re right. This doesn't change anything.”

We fall in silence again. The conversation didn't seem to go anywhere, Erwin just wanted to tell me how he thought he cared for me when all he needed was someone to hook up with.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” I lift my hand to the door.

“No, wait!” Erwin grabs my arm.

“What do you want?” We stare at each other’s faces.

“Just one last kiss.”

I wanted to laugh, he couldn't be serious.

“No, Erwin. I’m seeing someone.”

“Please. Just one and I’ll leave you two alone.”

I was irritated, but there was nowhere I could run to inside that car. So I let him kiss me. He forces his tongue into my mouth, and for a second I remember that kissing him wasn’t that bad. But I soon end it, pushing him away.

“Goodbye, Erwin.” I say, before opening the door and leaving.

He drives off and I watch as his car disappears on the next street, feeling like a weight has finally left my shoulders. He finally got his closure, and now I could continue dating Eren without having to worry about anything.

I walk back home and go straight to my window on the back. Once I turn around my house, I jump in surprise upon seeing Eren there, sitting under my window and crying his ass off.

“Eren?” I call him, and he turns to me, cleaning his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“You tell me what’s wrong.” He stands up and I see that his face is all red. “You just keep lying to me.”

“What?” I start getting desperate. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play fool, I saw you kissing him in his car.”

Oh shit. Shit shit shit.

“Eren, I can explain—“

“Explain what? You’re still seeing him…”

“I’m not!” I pass a hand through my hair. “He texted me saying he wanted to talk, so I went—“

“It must be hard to talk when you have someone else’s tongue slipping into your mouth, right?” He says, angry.

“Eren—“

He passes by me, knocking our shoulders together, and walks away. No, this couldn’t be happening, I wouldn’t let a misunderstanding like this break us apart. So I run behind him, grabbing his arm.

“Eren, listen to me…”

“Let me go, Levi. Go stay with your dream guy.” He tries to get rid of my grip.

“You’re my dream guy.” I wanted to cry. “Eren, it’s over between me and him. I want you!”

“Stop lying to me!”

“I’m not lying! That was a farewell kiss—“

“How sweet.” He jeers. “Please spare me from the details.”

“I’m serious. He promised he’s going to stop going after me. It’s over.”

But Eren doesn't listen; he just gets rid of my hand and walks away.

“Eren—“ I call, but he continues walking. “Eren, please…”

He doesn't spare a glance behind, so I start crying.

“Eren…”

Once he disappears from my sight, I fall to the ground, sobbing my ass off.

~*~ 

Then my true hell starts. I try talking to Eren on the next day and he ignores me completely, and, on the following day, his sister threatens to cut my dick off if I ever got near him again. Of course Mikasa was kind of scary, but I couldn't just accept that we were really over. So I remember his book, which I hadn't finished yet, and read it through an entire night. As soon as I finish it, I text him saying I was sad that they didn't end together, and he doesn't reply.

Thinking that maybe he was just asleep when I sent the text, I find him on school on the next day to deliver his book, but he only tells me to keep it and walks away. It breaks my heart even more, so I cry my ass off to Hanji and beg her to think about something to help me. Unfortunately, this time she had no idea how I could solve this situation. She was still on my side, though, so she tries talking to Eren for me, but it’s no use. He doesn't want to even hear my name.

So I embrace my depression and decide to spend all my free time in bed, crying and listening to love songs, and also seeing the selfies I took with Eren on my phone and how we seemed happy on them. Posting some heartbroken lyrics on Facebook seemed like a good strategy as well; maybe he saw them and realized how bad I felt.

Just like karma, on the next week the main talk at school was about the stupid dance on Friday night. Of course I hate these things, but of course I would go if Eren invited me. I actually daydream about us dancing together and how cute that would be, but I had to focus on real life. That’s not going to happen.

So I put my earphones on and ignore everything related to it. I make plans for my Friday night – finally starting to watch Pretty Little Liars – and stick with it even if an apocalypse started.

I go to the supermarket after class, buy my favorite snacks and head home. I promise myself to not check Facebook to avoid seeing everyone getting ready for the dance and settle in my bed for my marathon. Everything was going fine, only if my mom didn't let Hanji in and she suddenly appeared in my room.

“Gosh, you look horrible.” She pauses by my door.

“What are you doing here?” I don’t remove my eyes from the television.

“Came to check on you. See if you’re still alive or something.”

“I’m ok.” I sigh. “Want to find out who A is with me?”

“Nah, I have better plans.”

Then I finally look to her. She was all dressed up.

“Are you going to the dance?” I frown so deeply that my forehead hurts.

“Yeah. And I need a partner.” She walks in and heads straight to my wardrobe. “Do you have a suit coat?”

“Yeah—Wait, no.” I shake my head. “I’m not going with you.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” She turns to me, excited. “We can watch people making out and laugh of them. We could actually take pics and blackmail them later.”

“No, Hanji, I’m not going.” I cross my arms.

“Pretty please.” She starts talking on that acute tone I hate. “Last year you made me believe these dances are boring, so now you own me.”

“But they are boring.”

“They’re not! They’re the place things happen.” She turns back to my wardrobe, searching through my clothes. “Oh, this suit is nice.”

“Hanji, no.” I pause the show and stand up, walking towards her. “You know I’m in no mood to go to this thing. I still miss Eren, and I don’t want to go there and risk seeing him making out with someone else. I’m not ready for that.”

She gives me an apologetic smile and pulls me into a hug. I hate hugs, but I really needed one.

“I know how you feel, my grumpy baby, I know.” She taps my back. “But, as your friend, I can’t let you be so deplorable. Life goes on, after all. So maybe it won’t be that bad if you do see Eren with someone else there, it’ll show that he moved on. And so you have to.”

“I don’t want to even think of that possibility.” I didn't want to start crying, but Hanji’s speech does make my eyes watery.

“Hey, I’ll be with you, okay? If everything goes wrong, I’ll find someone with alcohol and we can get drunk.”

I hesitate a lot, but when I leave Hanji’s hug I see how dressed up she was and feel bad. I couldn't just let her down, when she was all excited to go. And she wanted my company. I guess I could use some fun time with a friend.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“That’s it, boy!” She jumps happily. “Now let’s dress you up, I want to see you looking hot.”

“I won’t dress a complete suit, just the coat. And I want a band t-shirt.”

She eyes me angrily, but then sighs.

“As you wish. At least wear tight pants.”

I guess I could survive that night.

~*~ 

We arrive at the school around an hour later and the gym was already crowded with people dancing. Hanji and I head to the food table, grab a punch and some candies, and sit down at the bleachers to watch the movement.

“Okay, you were right, this is boring.” She tells me, and I chuckle. “But I brought my camera; we can still take pics of people…”

“This school won’t ever make something fun, believe me.” I take a sip of my punch.

Then I see Eren and his friends arriving at the gym. Like I hoped it would be, he was accompanying Armin, his best friend, while Mikasa and Annie were together, and I can’t resist sighing in relief. He didn't have a date. Not a real one, I mean.

“It seems like Commandant Handsome moved on.” Hanji nudges me and I turn to the direction she was looking at.

“Oh.” I find him between all the people, standing with the rest of the jocks with a girl by his side. “Is that Petra?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Hanji sighs, stuffing some candies into her mouth.

“I don’t think they match each other. I mean, I know she’s a jock as well, but she’s so different and all…”

“I don’t know why she’d give a guy like him a chance.”

“Yeah, he can be quite an ass. Remember I told you he said I was acting like a girl on our first time? What does that even mean; that only girls want to have a nice first time?” I roll my eyes. “She deserves someone better.”

“I know, right!” Hanji taps her knee, looking pissed. “She deserves someone on her level.”

I find suspicious how Hanji was disturbed at it and lift an eyebrow at her, watching as she fixes her glasses, staring angrily at the new couple.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” I ask her.

“No!” She replies quickly. “What makes you think that?”

“Just never mind.” I was in no mood to argue with someone in denial.

 When I turn back to look at my previous interest, I don’t find Eren with his friends anymore. Trying to avoid getting desperate, I start looking around, only to find him talking to another jock. In a corner. Far from his friends.

“Hanji—“ I shake her, desperate. “Why is Eren talking with Jean on that corner?”

She takes a while to find him, but, when she does, she pretends it’s not that big deal.

“They’re on the basketball team together.” She tries to calm me. “They’re probably talking about the game next week.”

“But why are they alone in a corner?” I wanted to cry, I shouldn't have come.

“Don’t worry, they’re just friends.”

But then Eren bends forward to whisper something in Jean’s ear and I couldn't believe that was all friendly. So I stand up and storm away.

I head outside and sit on a bench, lowering my head to my knees to start crying. Hanji soon appears and sits by my side.

“Oh, Levi…” She starts caressing my back. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re right.” I lift my head, cleaning my tears. “Maybe I needed to see this to make me move on.”

“You know what, let’s just go home.” She shrugs. “This is boring as hell anyway. I’d rather watch Pretty Little Liars with you.”

“But you really wanted to come.” I turn to her. “I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“Believe me, I saw Petra with your Commandant Handsome. It was already ruined.”

We chuckle together and hug.

“Okay, let’s get out of here.” I sniff.

“Okay. I’m just going to fill my purse with candies and we’re gone.” Hanji stands up.

“I’m not going in there again, but I’m totally in for the candies.” I say, grinning.

“I’ll be right back.”

Hanji turns around and walk back into the gym. I try inhaling and exhaling until I calmed myself down completely, trying to see the better side of things.

And then, someone walks towards me. Erwin, to be specific. He doesn't even say anything and sits by my side on the bench, staying in silence as I sniffed.

“Are you alright?” He asks me.

“I couldn't be better.” I force a chuckle. “And you?”

“I’m good.” He nods.

“I saw you got a date.” I say, before he started making any funny move on me.

“Oh, yeah.” He gets a little embarrassed.

“You two must have some things in common. I mean, she’s the captain of the volleyball team…”

“Yeah, we both are very into sports.”

“That’s good.”

We fall in an uncomfortable silence then, and I just wish Hanji came back right away.

“What happened between you and Eren?” He then asks what I didn't want him to.

“Nothing much.” I shrug, angry. “He just saw you kissing me in your car that day and broke up with me.”

“Damn.” He sighs, sounding honestly bad. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, he moved on already.”

“That’s not possible; he was in love with you.”

“Well, he’s with Jean, so I guess we’re simply past now.”

And another silence, with Erwin only shaking his head like he was devastated about my breakup. What an act.

“You should go back to your date.” I tell him. “Don’t leave her alone.”

“She’s with her friends.” He says. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Hanji’s with me. We’re leaving.”

“Don’t go now, the dance just began.”

“Believe me; I don’t want to stay even a second watching Eren with Jean. I’d rather go home.”

Erwin, then, stands up, looking at me. I don’t dare looking at him with my heartbroken expression, so I just sigh.

“Go back inside, Erwin.”

“Everything’s going to be alright in the end.” He says suddenly.

“Maybe.” I chuckle wryly. “Just go.”

He turns around and walks into the gym, leaving me there with tears urging to appear in my eyes again. I look around and all I see are some couples making out there, making me sick. Why was Hanji taking so long just to grab some candies? I needed to leave before I started crying again.

I grab my phone and call her, but all I get is voicemail. Maybe she wasn't hearing it with the loud music inside. Sighing, I stand up and walk back inside to find her.

All I was going to focus was on a tall brunette girl, so I head straight to the food table. But she wasn't there when I arrive, making me pissed. Where the hell did she go? I look around, but no sight of her. Shitty four-eyes, I thought she was my friend.

I sit on the bleachers and keep looking to the food table until she appeared, avoiding looking elsewhere and seeing things I didn't want to see. I do try to call her a few more times, but no use, she didn't reply any of them. And then they started playing love songs and I started feeling sick. Maybe I should go back outside and stay where I was supposed to wait her.

When I was about to stand up, someone suddenly sits by my side. I was afraid to check who it was so I don’t turn around; all I saw with the corner of my eyes was a couple of brown polished shoes, making me guess it was a guy. If not Ymir, but she wouldn't come talk to me.

“Do you want to dance?”

My heart almost drops out of my chest with that question, and I quickly turn around. It was Eren. I was speechless, just what the hell?

Before I could reply anything, he grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. I was in complete awe. He turns around, lifts my arms to put around his neck and puts his hands on my waist. Oh my god. We slow dance for a while, with me completely stunned and him blushing slightly. This couldn't be true.

“What happened with your date?” I ask, wincing.

“Armin? Well, he’s fine.” He chuckles shyly.

“Not Armin.” I sigh. “Jean.”

“Jean?” Eren looks confused.

“Yeah. I saw you talking pretty close to him a time ago. You don’t need to lie.”

“Ugh, no.” He frowns. “I was setting him up with Armin, I don’t want anything with that horse face. Please, I have high standards.”

I manage to chuckle at that, even though it was the most awkward chuckle I ever gave.

“So, I guess I didn't get why you’re dancing with me.” I lower my head, gulping dryly.

“Well…” He inhales deeply. “Hanji appeared and started saying how depressed you were, and later Erwin appeared as well.”

“Erwin?” I lift my head, gasping.

“Yeah, the one.” He nods. “He told me everything you had already told me. Like, the kiss being his fault and you two not being together anymore.”

I was shocked. Why was Erwin helping me?

“What else?”

“Oh, he just said some stuff to try convincing me like Hanji had already done, like saying how much you like me and how I’m the guy of your dreams. These kind of things."

“That’s embarrassing.” I chuckle. Maybe it was finally my opportunity to mend things up. “Look, I’m sorry about everything. If I could go back in time I wouldn’t have had that thing with Erwin. I wish I had dated you from the beginning.”

“Don’t say that. Erwin really seemed to care about you, from what we talked.”

“It would never work.” I say. “Especially because you’re the one I like. I thought I liked Erwin, but as soon as we started seeing each other I realized how different we were and how we had nothing to share but—you know.”

“I know, Levi, you don’t need to say that.”

“Do you forgive me? Please.”

Then, he bends forward and kisses me. He kisses me, in the middle of the dance floor of a stupid school dance with a sappy love song playing on the background. Is this real life?

“I forgive you…” He whispers between our parted lips. “If you do one thing.”

“Anything.” I say, almost too happy for words.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asks, and my heart rushes in my chest. “I mean—I know we've never been much discreet, but, what I’m saying is that I want us to be official. Like, telling our parents, changing our Facebook status and these things.”

“Of course, Eren.” I smile, wanting to cry again. “I’m your boyfriend.”

“You’re my boyfriend.” He kisses me, and I see his eyes were teary as well.

Maybe this dance wasn't that bad, in the end.

~*~ 

I thought I should thank Erwin for helping us to get back together, but when I see him at school on Monday, with his friends and his entire world so apart from mine, I realize he only did the right thing. He knew I was thankful already.

So I focus on my relationship with Eren. Which meant planning dates, sleepovers, anniversary gifts… And even the way we’d tell our parents about us, starting by Eren’s parents on that night.

I was so happy that I didn't want the school year to end; I didn't want to stop seeing Eren every day. Not that we would stop seeing each other, we’d surely figure a way even when I move to college.

My dream of getting a boyfriend couldn't have come true in a better way. Eren was simply the best boyfriend I could ever have.


End file.
